nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invisible Prank/Transcript
The Invisible Prank Season 2, Episode 4 (Opening shot; fade in to a lake. Beside a tree in a relaxing chair is Rintoo, who dons a pair of blue-lensed sunglasses and is sipping from a cup that has a curly straw.) * Hoho (from o.s.) “Rintoooooo!” (The tiger removes the glasses and looks around for the monkey. He shrugs and goes back to relaxing. The tiny voice sounded again.) * Hoho (from o.s.) “Rintoooooo!” (Rintoo sighs and tries to relax once more, trying to block off the tiny voice calling his name.) * Hoho (from o.s.) “Rintooooooo!” (The monkey comes by his side.) * Hoho “Rintoo. Rintoo. Rintoo. Rintoo. Rin. Rin. Rin. Tiger. Tiger. Tiger. Buddy. Buddy. Rintoo. Rintoo. Friend. Friend. Dude. Dude. Rintoo. Rintoo! Tiger. Tiger. Tiger---” * Rintoo (gets up) “What?!” * Hoho (smiles) “...Hi.” (He runs off and up a tree while emitting a giddy laugh. Rintoo looks at him in confusion.) * Rintoo “Uh...Hoho?” * Hoho (peeking out from tree leaves) “Yeah?” * Rintoo “You seem oddly happy today.” * Hoho “Happy? It’s April Fools Day!” (Rintoo gets off the chair.) * Rintoo “No way. I love April Fools Day! My favorite time of the year to go out and prank people!” * Hoho “I love pranks!” * Rintoo “I have an idea. Let’s go downtown. There’s a new prankster shop in town that they just set up last year.” * Hoho “Cool! Let’s go!” (Cut to Rintoo and Hoho approaching the prankster shop. The roof resembles a circus tent of red and white stripes.) * Rintoo “Here it is, Hoho. Prankster Corner, where all the greatest pranksters in the world come to shop.” (He turns around so his back is facing the viewers. Then, he turns to Hoho while hiding one hand behind his back.) * Hoho “Cool. What’s your first gag?” * Rintoo “You’ll find out now.” (holds out his hand/paw) “Shake my hand.” * Hoho “Alright.” (He shakes Rintoo’s hand and got zapped. Hoho shakes his hand as if it’s in pain.) * Rintoo (laughs) “Sorry about that.” (It reveals he’s wearing a joy buzzer.) * Hoho “Very funny, Rintoo.” (Rintoo hands him a purple jar.) * Rintoo “Here. Want some banana crackers?” * Hoho “Ooh! Banana crackers? I want some!” (Hoho opens the jar and red ribbons pop out.) * Hoho “Where are the banana crackers?” * Rintoo (laughs) “It gets funnier every time you say it. Come on.” (Cut to the two inside the shop.) * Hoho “Whoa! Check it out!” * Rintoo “So many stuff in here you can use for pranks!” (Cut to the items the two talk about.) * Hoho (from o.s.) “Look at all those novelty items!” * Rintoo (from o.s.) “All plastics!” * Hoho (from o.s.) “All waiting for a victim...” * Rintoo (from o.s.) “To fall for the trick!” (Cut to Rintoo alone in one aisle.) * Rintoo “Just imagine all the great pranks we can pull with these!” * Hoho (in another aisle) “Hey, is this a sit n’ bounce my size?” (A farting noise from that aisle indicates the fact Hoho probably sat on a whoopee cushion he confused as a sit n’ bounce.) * Hoho (in another aisle) “And it makes a noise too!” (Rintoo laughs. A small, redheaded person comes into the scene. It is a leprechaun named Leppy.) * Leppy “Hi there!” * Rintoo “Great. This is my friend Hoho. He wants to become a prankster. What are you?” * Leppy “I’m a leprechaun. My name is Leppy.” (Hoho shakes his hand, but was shocked. He screams and rubs his hand. Leppy laughs.) * Leppy “Wow! The joy buzzer! Makes me happy every time.” * Hoho “I don’t get it.” * Leppy “You don’t have to, my friend! That’s what being a prankster is all about! I am a master at these things. I first learned all I know about pranks from my father, and that’s where I got my knowledge of pranks from.” (The go to another aisle.) * Rintoo “Let’s see what you have, Leppy.” (He takes a small container with a pink substance inside. He opens it and gives it to Hoho.) * Leppy “Here. Smell that candle.” (Hoho takes a whiff, then sneezes.) * Leppy “Ha! There’s pepper in there.” * Hoho (rubbing his nose) “I don’t get it.” * Rintoo “What can we get with three dollars?” (Leppy brings out a box.) * Leppy “There are hundreds of things here you can get for three dollars.” (takes out a fake spider) “You can fool you friends and family with this, making them think there is a real creepy crawler in the house!” * Rintoo “Uh, what else do you have?” (Leppy holds up a...) * Leppy “Whoopee cushion?” * Rintoo “Nope.” (Leppy takes out a...) * Leppy “Fake hand.” * Rintoo “Nah.” (Leppy holds up...) * Leppy “Fake eyeballs?” * Rintoo “Whoa. Don’t you have anything good?” (The leprechaun digs into the box.) * Leppy “Well...there is only one prank that I’ve been saving for a real pro prankster.” (takes out a spray can) “Inviso-fume!” * Rintoo “Cool. Inviso-fume.” * Hoho “Does it smell good?” * Rintoo “Wow, Hoho. Just imagine all the great things we can do with it.” * Leppy “Good choice.” * Rintoo “Bye, Leppy.” (Cut to the two boys at the park.) * Rintoo “Take a look, Hoho. The ultimate prank---Inviso-fume.” * Hoho “What can we do with it?” * Rintoo “Hey! I know! We can spray the entire slide.” * Hoho “Oooh! Yes!” (He imagines he and Rintoo sliding down an invisible slide. Some kids were amazing and tried to slide down as well. Hoho snaps back to reality.) * Rintoo “All right, Hoho. Let’s do it.” (Hoho took his fur off, revealing the light pink skin under the white fur.) * Hoho “Ready!” * Rintoo “Uh...Hoho? You took your fur off.” * Hoho “Well, I don’t want it to get stained. Take yours off too.” * Rintoo “Well...alright.” (Rintoo does so, revealing the light pink skin under the yellow fur.) * Rintoo “Alright, where’s that slide?” * Hoho “...Hm...I don’t see it.” * Rintoo “Great. I guess that slide had to be repaired. Now...what should we do?” (Rintoo starts to walk, when he trips over a rock and the spray can hits the ground and sprayed his right hand/paw. It disappears. Rintoo falls to the ground.) * Hoho “Rintoo! Are you okay?” * Rintoo “Yeah. But---” (He looks at his paw and gasped.) * Hoho “Right on, Rintoo.” (He laughs. Rintoo glares and sprays Hoho, making a hole in the abdominal area.) * Rintoo “You getting a gut feeling this won’t be easy?” (Hoho takes the can and sprays Rintoo’s left eye.) * Hoho “No, but I see what you mean.” (Rintoo snatches back the can and sprays Hoho’s head.) * Rintoo “You won’t be thinking propertly after this anymore. Heh!” (Wipe to the two boys now fully invisible. Hoho shakes the can.) * Hoho “Rintoo, the can is empty.” (Rintoo grabs the can and shakes it.) * Rintoo “What?! Oh...great. Now we can’t pull off the ultimate and my most favorite prank of all time.” (The can gets tossed away into the garbage can in a distance. They start to walk somewhere.) * Rintoo “Wait! Maybe we can!” * Hoho “What are you talking about? Oooh! You have an idea?” * Rintoo “I sure do.” * Hoho “Let’s hear it.” * Rintoo “We’re invisible, right?” * Hoho “Yeah.” * Rintoo “With us like this, we could get the entire town to think we’re ghosts! Ha! It’s the ultimate prank!” * & Hoho “Yeah!” (Both high five.) * Rintoo “Let’s go have a scare-off!” ~ (Song) ~ (The scene changes to show Lulu’s home. The scene then shows her playing with her dolls in her dollhouse and she hears a noise.) & Hoho Boys and girls of every age Would you like to see something strange? (Lulu checks to see what it is, but there is nothing there.) Come to us and you will see (Lulu turns around to see Rintoo and Hoho in white sheets.) Magic of invisibilty (Lulu walks closer to them.) Invisibility, invisibilty You should scream in the dead of night Invisibility, we’ve got the ability (She removes the cloths, and there is nothing there.) Lulu Oh my gosh! Those ghosts have gave me a fright (She runs off.) Rintoo Come back now! Hoho Everybody scream! (Both leave Lulu’s home. Now on ground.) & Hoho Magic of invisibility (Lulu is seen flying off.) & Hoho One scare done and more left to go We’ve scared her good and she doesn’t know Rintoo Who will be the victim we’ll be given? Hoho A better question would be ‘who isn’t?’ Both Invisibility, invisibility Visible, visible, visible, visible (The scene changes to show Rainbowbolt in his house.) Rainbowbolt I have a cake I’m about to eat It’s so good, it will all be mine Hoho Not so fast, your treat is now gone (Rintoo/Hoho ate the cake.) Now you get scared right out of your spine (Rainbowbolt screams. The scene changes to show the six humanoids in their home. They are painting when they noticed two paint buckets “floating”.) & Hoho Round this corner here, hiding and watching you Humanoids Something’s waiting that will pound and make us SCREAM (The humanoids screamed. They crashed through the wall and runs off.) & Hoho Invisibility Now you see you Now you don’t Aren’t you scared Well that’s just fine Going once, going twice Take your chance and roll the dice Run and run in the dead of night (Cut to a montage of them scaring everyone in town, including the robots, Kai-Lan and Tolee.) You scream, we all scream At our invisibility We can bring in a clown with a tear away face Here in a flash, and gone without a trace We are the who in the ‘hey, what’s that’ We are the wind running past your fat We are the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright Invisibility, invisibility Visible, visible, visible, visible Cute little loveling everywhere Life’s no fun without a good scare That’s our job, we’re not visible Instead we are invisible In this town, we are loving it now No one expected their next surprise It’s only a prank, but you SCREAM like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin Invisibility Everybody SCREAM Won’t you please make way for two very special ghosts Everyone hail to the ultimate pranksters Invisibility, invisibility visible, visible, visible, visible In this town We call home Everyone hail to our spooky song! Wooooooooooh! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Montage ends with the boys reading newspapers.) * Rintoo “Whoa-ho-ho! We scared just about everyone in town!” * Hoho “True!” * RIntoo “But not everyone, of course.” * Hoho “Oh?” * Rintoo “There’s still two left to scare and our ultimate prank is complete.” * Hoho “And it’s…?” * Rintoo “Kerogine and Phantabus.” * Hoho “It says Kerogine’s not scared of ghosts.” * Rintoo “We’ll see about that…” (Cut to Kerogine’s lair. Phantabus looks fearfully at the newspaper.) * Phantabus “K-Kerogine. D-did you hear?” * Kerogine “About what?” * Phantabus “This.” (Kerogine gets a look at the newspaper. Then he laughs.) * Kerogine “That’s what got you all shaky? Don’t be silly! That stuff is junk!” * Phantabus “But it says no one knows who these ‘ghosts’ are!” * Kerogine “Have you been wandering in someone’s dreams again? Gosh, you gotta stop doing that.” * Phantabus “I haven’t went into people’s dreams anymore. I’ve learned my lesson!” * Kerogine “Heh heh. Those were good times.” * Phantabus “And don’t forget, you were the one that helped me through those troubles.” * Kerogine “I know that, thank you very much.” * Phantabus “Oh, okay. Sorry.” * Kerogine (takes the newspaper from him) “...But seriously, you’re that afraid of ghosts? Do you know you’re a ghost too?” * Phantabus “Wait...since when was I so terrified of ghosts?” * Kerogine “Last week, you thought there was a ghost in the mirror in your room, but it turns out it was just your own reflection.” * Phantabus (embarrassed) “Don’t remind me…” * Kerogine “But if you’re so afraid of ghosts, then allow me to handle the ghosts that scared everyone in town!” * Phantabus “How will you do that?” * Kerogine “With this!” (He brings out a vacuum cleaner.) * Phantabus “A...a vacuum cleaner?” * Kerogine “Not just a vacuum cleaner. A vacuum cleaner for capturing ghosts.” * Phantabus “Oh.” * Kerogine “Here we go.” (The light suddenly turned off. Rintoo and Hoho moan like ghosts. They open the door.) * Rintoo “Kerogine and Phantabus!” * Phantabus “Huh?!” (Rintoo and Hoho pick up torches from each side of the wall to make them look like they are floating.) * Rintoo “Ghosts, we’ve come to haunt you!” * Phantabus “Kerogine…” * Kerogine “Leave it to me…” (He starts up the vacuum.) * Kerogine “Stand back, ghosts! I’ve got a vacuum and I’m not afraid to use it!” (He saw the two torches “floating” by, and bravery was starting to wear off.) * Kerogine (trying to be brave) “I...I’ve got a vacuum! I’m w-warning you...I’ve got a weapon. Y-you better surrender.” * Phantabus “Kerogine, are those ghosts scaring you?” * Kerogine “N-no! Of course not!” (Rintoo or Hoho comes by with a hammer and smashes the vacuum into pieces. Kerogine and Phantabus go to a couch near the window.) * Phantabus “Are you feeling alright, Kerogine?” * Kerogine “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? I can handle the Chinatown ghosts. No ghosts can scare me!” * Hoho “Boo.” (Phantabus screams and tries to run.) * Phantabus “I’m leaving this creepy place!” (He runs into an invisible force near the doors.) * Rintoo “You can’t escape, Phantabus. We’ve put an invisible wall here.” (Cut to a window.) * Kerogine (from o.s.) “Let us out of here!” (He tries to punch the window open but no cracks or pieces of glass were seen.) * Hoho “Nice try, Kerogine. But all the windows are plastic!” (laughs) (Cut to Kerogine and Phantabus approaching an exit door in leading to outside.) * Kerogine “Through there! Quickly!” (He tries to open the door knob but it came loose in his hand.) * Rintoo “Too late, ghosts. We unscrewed all the door knobs.” (Kerogine and Phantabus cower on a couch. Hoho laughs.) * Hoho “We’ve got them good, Rintoo.” * Rintoo “Wait, Hoho. I’ve got one more idea.” (to Kerogine & Phantabus) “Come here, ghosts.” * Kerogine “Huh?” * Rintoo “Come!” (A bottle of potion “floats” in the air.) * Phantabus “Ah!” * Rintoo “Now!” (He lights a match.) * Phantabus “Kerogine, do something!” (Kerogine takes a bucket full of water and lets it splash onto the bottle. The water causes the Inviso-fume to wear off of Rintoo and Hoho, and they reappear. They laugh, not noticing the invisibility effects wore off. Kerogine glares.) * Kerogine “Ha! It’s Rintoo and Hoho!” * Rintoo (ghost-like) “Who are those names you speak of?” (Hoho looks down and realizes why the ghosts aren’t afraid anymore.) * Hoho “Uh, Rintoo. Rintoo, we’re not invisible anymore.” (Now it was Rintoo’s turn to take notice of this. Both scream and covered their lower halves. Phantabus and Kerogine grab each by the tail to keep them from running.) * Kerogine “So you two were the one that haunted and scared everyone in town!” * Phantabus “The Chinatown ghosts!” * Rintoo “We’re really sorry, guys! We didn’t mean it!” * Kerogine “Well, you should be sorry. Care to tell us how this all started?” * Hoho “Ooh! I can tell the story. It started out like this…” (Clock-wipe to five minutes later.) * Hoho “And that’s what happened.” * Kerogine “So let me get this straight. You recieved some kind of invisibility spray from this leprechaun named Leppy so you can use it to pull pranks on everyone in town?” * Rintoo “Correct!” (Kerogine and Phantabus looked at each other for a bit before laughing.) * Kerogine “Uhm...Apology accepted.” * Phantabus “Me too. Uh...Kerogine used to pull our share of pranks when we were kids.” * Kerogine “And after that, we had some good laughs.” * Phantabus “Let’s all have a good laugh.” (Both ghosts laugh, before Rintoo and Hoho uneasily join in. It ended after a few seconds.) * Kerogine “Uh...you two don’t have your fur on…” * Rintoo “That’s because it involves the invisibility spray.” * Kerogine “Right.” * Phantabus “Well, you boys better run home before humiliation ensues.” * Rintoo “True. I sure won’t like to have people laughing at my furless body.” * Hoho “Me too.” * Kerogine “Hm. It’s getting late. You two better get going.” * Rintoo “Well, we’re glad you two were being good sports.” (Rintoo and Hoho left their lair.) * Rintoo “You know, today was kind of fun. We scared the meats out of everyone in town. Best prank ever.” * Hoho “I agree. I’ll never forget it.” (Suddenly, the ground under their feet began to crack and crumble. They fell through the hole and found themselves under a spotlight. They heard Kerogine and Phantabus laughing, followed by a small audience. Cut to the robots on top of a mast, casting the spotlights.) * Robots “Tumbleweed Village presents...real nude animal pranksters...AKA the Chinatown ghosts!” (Leppy, in the audience, laughs teasingly. Rintoo and Hoho, in total and utter fear, tried to cover themselves.) * Manny “Chinatown ghosts! HA!” * Thorn “That’s what you get for scaring the milkshakes out of everyone!” (He laughs. Rintoo and Hoho continued to cover themselves.) * Rintoo “Hoho!” * Hoho “Yeah?” (Cut to outside the lair at nighttime.) * Rintoo “I wish we never did this in the first place!” (The episode ends as the camera pans away from the lair.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts